


Just One More Time

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [29]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Rough sex ask: Wrift + “What was that? You don’t think you can cum again? I’m going to show you that you can.” (Wing saying that.)





	Just One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/gifts).



“What was that?” Wing asked as Drift shudder atop him.

Drift moaned weakly rolling off Wing. “Isn’t five enough for you? You damn insatiable jet?” 

“No. Wait, you don’t think you can overload again? I’m going to show you that you can.” Wing slid next to Drift kissing and licking the seams on the grounder’s chest. “I love the way you taste after an overload, like the sky before a storm.” 

Drift groaned at the purring in Wing’s voice. Damn, but did his jet know how to play him like a virtuoso. Just when he swore he nothing left to give Wing knew just where to touch, just what to say, how to say it to spark Drift’s charge again. 

Wing smirked as Drift’s spike began to pressurized again. “Sometimes I hate you. You know that?” 

“No, you don’t. You love me,” Wing stroked Drift’s stiffening spike. “I’m addicting.” Wing’s optics had a mischievous glint as they held Drift’s while the jet licked slowly up Drift’s still wet spike. “And you can’t get enough of me.” Drift couldn’t look away as Wing’s tongue circled the head of his spike. Dipping into the slit at the top, laving at the platelets only to engulf the entire length again. Drift’s body was taught as a drawn bow. 

And then Wing climbed on top of him. The jet made a show of sliding his still dripping valve along Drift’s spike. Small strings of their mixed fluids trailed after Wing as he raised to his knees. The visual evidence of their coupling set Drift's fans up another notch. 

Wing leaned back, bracing his weight on a single hand against Drift’s thigh. He spread his legs just a little bit wider. He wanted Drift to see, he wanted Drift to watch every inch of his spike as it was consumed by Wing’s body. “Do I feel good Drift? Do you like being inside of me?” Wing slowly started circling his hips as he slipped farther down Drift’s spike. “I love it Drift. Love your spike inside me. Love feeling you come apart inside me.” The words fell from Wing’s lips like a liturgy to Drift’s audials. Until finally, finally, they fell apart together. 

As they lay together recovering Drift felt soft trembles through his lover’s body. “What’s with you?” He asked tracing along Wing’s spinal strut. 

Wing rolled enough to catch Drift’s gaze. “Told you that you could cum again.”


End file.
